Vampire and fairy princess
by alexcya
Summary: Sookie is a powerful fairy and also a vampire and human. Godric is related to Sookie. Eric is the same Eric. Pam will be in it too. A lot of supernaturals not that many humans. Bill too, not for bill fans.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire and Fairy Princess

Sookie pov

How dare he kick me out of the palace because I killed a stupid fairy. IM FUCKING ROYALTY! I need to tell Godric that I'm being punished. Me A 2000 YEAR OLD FAIRY-VAMPIRE-HUMAN PUNISHED! IM NOT A CHILD! Godric my brother will understand. He will help me. I should switch to my human form unless I want to get drained.

Swoosh.

What the hell.

I see a figure and that is the last thing I see before ever thing went black.

Eric pov

I see the delicious creature every. Virgin. Perfect. Fairy. What a perfect combination. She will be mine. I fly up and hover over her. She is very beautiful. Fairy genetics. I fly down and take her. I fly to my home. While she is out, I'm going to call Niall. She has the birth mark under her belly button.

"This is Niall speaking"

"Northman speaking"

"Vampire"

"Fairy"

"Stop this I have better things to do. What do you want"

"I have your granddaughter. I want to buy her."

"Ok I will be right over with a contract."

He hung up on me. Fucking fairies. At least I have his granddaughter.

Unknown Pov

Sookie. She will not be the ruler. I will. I should be it. Niall is my twin brother and I will kill him after Sookie is sold to the vampire. On my way to being ruler of the fairies. Goodbye my sweet child.

Sookie pov

I wake up and I see Niall and Godric's progeny. What the fuck. If this is another game of godric's. I'm going to rip out his tongue.

"She is awake. Come my child, meet your new master." My what. This is a joke. I cannot be sold off. I will not. I listen to Niall tell me this is my new home and obey Eric. I'm done. I want to laugh but that is a sign of weakness and I'm not weak.

"Goodbye my dearest." I'm not stupid. This is my great uncle Brennan. Do not kill him Sookie. Wait and call niall.

"Wait my uncle Brennan."

Eric pov

I hiss. Brennan, the dangerous fairy who wants to rule fae. And this is Susannah Brigrant but known as Sookie. I am dead. Godric is going to kill me. Play dumb, act as you didn't know.

Sookie pov

"How did you know?"

"My dearest, you call me that when you were a big pain in the ass but I am done with this conversation." I change into my fairy form. I attack him. He throws me to the ground I get up teleport my sword here and stab him through the leg. I cloak myself. Teleport to the kitchen and get an iron knives and lemons. I take the knives and dip them in the lemons and stick them in his ears. I take the other lemons and put them on his eyes. I watch him burn and I laugh.

Eric pov

I am watching her and I'm amazed. I can't believe I was going to buy her. She should be, will be mine.

Sookie pov

I called Niall, he said he going to be here in a couple minutes and told me not to kill him. I argued with him and finally and gave up.

"You bitch, you shouldn't be queen. I should be king."

"Uncle I don't want to be queen. I like being princess but I think I met give it to Claudine and move to Dallas and be with my brother."

"You would give it to Claudine. She isn't known better than you and for your precious brother; I will kill him and make you fucking watch."

That was it. He dare threaten my brother through me. I am piss. I change into my vampire form and vamp speed over there. I bared my fangs in his face while I lifted him up by his bottom lip.

"You dare threaten my brother." I rip off his bottom and top lip and then I see Godric is there watching me. Why is he here, covered in blood and vampire remains. Oh my.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2

Eric pov

I remember now why I hate humans and fairies. They are all the same. I am watching Godric and Sookie argue. How dare she yell at him? She refuses to help him. Niall come and take Brendan away. I hear Sookie say something about queen Sophie-Ann. I hate her Sophie-Ann. I will do anything to take her down. Godric leaves and Sookie stays, interesting. She comes up to me and says "Mr. Northman I'm sorry to say but the contract is invalid, so I will be leaving." She is about to leave but I take her arm.

"You my Pet are not leaving. You are MINE!" She laughs at me. She fucking laughs.

"Now Eric I will not be staying or I'm your pet. Brendan is the younger than Niall so I will be going. Have a nice night."

Sookie pov

The look on his face is priceless. Oh fuck. Why did I change back into my human form?

Eric pov

There goes that fucking smell again. She smells almost…..human. This is my change to take her. She is about to leave I vamp speed to my dungeon. I take my rope out and vamp speed to her. I tie her hands behind her back and then I tie her feet. Then I here words come out here mouth and out I'm out my fucking house.

Sookie pov

"I rescinded your invitation to this home." I'm back to my fairy form, thank god.

"What did you do?"

"I rescinded your invitation."

"That is impossible."

"No I have powers that can."

"Let me back in right now."

"Eric Northman, pleases come right in."

Eric pov

What an idiot. I have her now. She teleports out, what the fuck. I fly to my bar. I pick a short brunette with big breast. I tell her to take off her clothes and I take off mine. I thrust in her and holler out in pain. I think of my fairy. I take her in slow and then faster. She tells me to go faster and I apply. I exit her and she is frustrated and I laugh. Feisty, I like them feisty. I tell her to suck me. She gets down on her knees and takes me in her hot mouth. I take her hair in my hands and thrust her further in. I cum and she takes in all in. I kick the girl out and think of my fairy.


	3. fairyland

Fairy land

Sookie pov

That Viking umm he is delicious I must say. The blue eyes that stare daggers at you. Blonde hair. I wonder if he blonde all over. WTF am I am thinking. That is Godric's progeny and he tried to buy me. Niall summoned me to fucking fairy land. Didn't he just kick me out and now he wants me back? Umm suspicious. I walk in the palace and I see Godric. Why the fuck is Godric here?

Flashback 20 years earlier

"Hi ya Godric"

"Hello pookie" He knows I hate him calling me pookie and he still does.

"What did I say about calling me pookie?"

"Not in public."

"Not in public yeah there too but not anywhere."

"I don't remember that conversation."

"Fuck it. What did you need again?"

Godric pov

How am I supposed to tell her that Appius is jealous of her? How do I tell her that he wants here dead. He knows I love my sister but he still wants me to suffer. I love her. I thought he liked or at least tolerated her. He didn't command me to but he is making me choice between him and Sookie. Sookie. My sweet angelic sister. We were born at the same time but I have brown hair and black eyes and she has blonde hair that comes to her bra strap and blue beautiful eyes. The reason im vampire is because my mother had an affair with a fairy but he wasn't my father. I guess there were two different sperms. Oh well, I don't care. She is my sister and I love her. I can't believe im choosing Appius over my sister. He is gonna to kill her.

"I need you to go meet Appius." I know when the words left my mouth she was suspicious.

Sookie pov

What the fuck does Appius want now? Im not having sex with that rodent. I was surprised but more suspicious. Im gonna do it, I just love drama but I love a good fight better. Appius is close to 2,500 years but I can take him.

"Where at, what time, why I don't care."

"Right now at the portal."

"Okey dokey."

Godric pov

I see Sookie come in, covered in blood. That can't be good. My maker is being dragged behind hooked to a leash. Sookie always liked making an entrance.

"Sookie what is this."

Sookie pov

He has the nerve to ask me what this. Im so fucking angry. Im so angry that bond we share might burst and also it might bring Godric to his knees. I want him to feel the pain im feeling right now. Sadness, pain but mostly angry. Angry at myself because I know, behind his political ass and serious self, that he would someday have to choose between me and his fucking maker. His fucking maker chained me to a iron table in an iron room.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME? IM YOU'RE FUCKING SISTER." I yell and the room vibrated.

"You knew I have to choose and I knew he would try to kill you and I still did it because you are a fucking fairy and im a vampire and they don't mix. I knew one day that I will have to become king of Texas and you have to go back to fairyland, so I took the option from you. Your welcome."

I know he just didn't blame me? I see red. I think im about to go mentally insane. Just hearing him take unnecessary breaths, I just want to rip out his heart but im not going to. I don't want to start a war.

"You are right Godric…" But Appius attacked me so that is a blood offense. I have a contract and every king signed it. It says no harm can come to me if does I can torture or kill any supernatural that does.

"I know im right Sookie. Hand over Appius."

"No.'

"No?"

"I might keep Appius or I might just stake him right now." I hold my broken heel to Appius' heart to make my point. Im not going to kill him. Im going to let him go and be the better sibiling.

"You are right Godric. Here you can have him back but I want the bond broken.'

"Sookie don't."

"Do you want your maker or not."

"Okay but it's extremely painful."

"No it is extremely painful for vampires, im in my fairy form.'

He breaks the bond and he is pain. When you break a bond, it is extremely painful. It feels like a body part is ripped from you and it can never grow back only if it chooses to. I choose not to. Godric has blood dripping every. I give him Appius back.

"I will come back for my wardroom later. Im not leaving clothes here. Goodbye Godric." I teleport out of there and head to fairyland.

End of flashback.

Sookie pov

Godric comes up to me and looks sad and desperate. He almost looks like when I broke the bond.

"Sookie I need your help." I just laugh at that and then I see Godric behind Godric is his progeny, Eric Northeman, and Appius. I hear a click and then a snap. My hearing is much better than vampires. I see it is aimed at Godric. I rush over there and take the stake for him and then hell broke loose.


	4. Hell Just Begun

Hell Just Begun

Godric pov

I really don't want to ask Sookie for help. I already asked her but she said no. My second in command Isabelle is missing. I feel in the bond that she is suffering a great deal. Fucking fellowship of the sun! I don't hate humans. We make humans afraid of us and that is why they do this kind of stuff. Humans can't get in the fairy realm, that's why I brought my maker Appius and my progeny Eric. Sookie hates Appius and I don't know how she feels about Eric. The bond between us is gone. I miss the bond so much but I kind of understand why she did it. My maker tried to kill her. Eric tried to buy her but that was kind of funny.

"Sookie I need your help." She laughs at me. I would laugh at me too.

Sookie pov

"Argh! Mother fucker. GODRIC DU AR SKYLDIG!" (Godric you owe me.) The stake went straight through my shoulder blade, as I fall back I hear the palace being under attack by….Brendan allies?...HUMANS! Why the hell are humans doing in the fairy realm? I gather all my power and teleport out of the realm. I land outside of Fangtasia. Perfect. I take the stake in my hands and pull as hard as I can. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" The mother fucker decides it wants to come out when a fangerbanger comes out of the club. She screams and run. Awww I am hunger. I change into my vampire form and vamp speed after her. I love when they run but when they scream, shot me now. I take her by her neck and drain her and she falls to the ground. "Fuck!" I know the rules. Don't kill a human, now I have to be punished by the sheriff of area 5, Eric fucking Northeman. I take her head in my hand and erase all her families' and friend's memory of and the people she talked to at the club and throw her into space. She will freeze and float in space. I check the time and it been 10 minutes. Damn it. They are probably dead by now. I hope Eric is dead. I teleported back and I wasn't prepared what I saw next. Appius, Godric, Eric and Niall were tied down and were about to get drained. Fairy blood stops ageing for good, that's why we aren't in a human realm and also because the obvious reason. Vampires. They will drain us down if they got the chance. What came out of Appius' mouth was the funniest thing I ever heard. "Where the fuck you go! Do something besides sitting on your fat ass all the time and save us."

"You want me to save YOU! If im correct you tried to kill me and YOU, Eric, tried buy me and YOU, Godric, are nothing to me, so im supposed save one person and that is YOU, Niall."

"You fucking cunt. I should've commanded Godric to kill you." I saw that a human drainer was going to drain Godric first. I jumped in air and then something strange happened. I was in midair when his are extended and smacked backwards and my jaw dislocated. Blood was everywhere. Blood was on my FUCKING favorite shirt. "You basket of dick. That is my favorite shirt, I guess I can always buy a new one because your blood gonna be on this one." I hear Eric chuckle at my comment and he muttered something under the lines "pam would love her" I attack again but this time I cloak myself so who can't see me. I walk upright behind and take out my claws and cut his throat and then I rip his arms off and then rip him into. He explodes just like a vamp would. I sense there are 2 more creatures like him in the palace. I kill another one rip his throat out. I teleport back and unchains Appius, Eric, niall and lastly to make if painful Godric. The other creature decides to make his appearance and I hear the same noise I heard with Godric and this it is aimed at Appius. He yells "all y'all are going to die." I can't just let Appius die. He is godric's maker. Fuck! Ugh! I take the stake and goes right through my heart and I heart like a mother fucker. That is the last thing I remember before I pass out.

Godric pov

Did Sookie just take a stake for Appius? Wow im so stunned. I thought she hated him.

Appius pov

The fucking fairy princess took a stake for me. Why would she do that? I tried to kill her.

Godric pov

"NIALL DO SOMETHING SHE ISN'T MOVING OR BREATHEING!" Niall is just sitting on his throne not doing anything. "Niall!"

"Calm the hell down! Give her your blood."

"I can't, she won't forgive me."

"Awww actually she already has."

"How do you know?"

"She took a stake for you and Appius. APPIUS! For all the people why would she do that?"

"Ok" I crouch down and pull the stake out of her and feed her my blood. She starts to stir.

Sookie pov

I open my eyes and see Godric feeding me his blood. I can't hate him forever. I vamp speed up.

"Thanks." I said to Godric.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh trust me I won't" I hear him chuckle. Down business. His phone is ringing and he vamps speed to take it.

"Sookie…..I...I...want…to…um thank you for saving me. Im in debt."

"Most defiantly you are. Don't take it personal, I did for Godric. If it wasn't for Godric, I would've have ripped your fangs out then put them up your ass and after that I will twist you until your blood is all gone from your body, thank Godric." I said coldly. Godric is in the room now.

"How can I help you Godric."

"Uh Stan got Isabelle free, so it seems I don't need you. I will be heading out then. Let's go then." With that they all left through the portal.

Eric pov

Most boring thing that ever happened. We go our separate ways. I go back to bar and enter my club. I want something blow off my stem. I call pam through the bond.

"Pam I want something new." She doesn't go. I ask her why.

"Master, when you went to Tinkerbelle land. Sookie arrived and she killed a human and erased her families and friends memories of her and through her body in space."

"Pam, go buy you new shoes."

"What are you up too?"

"Pamela, I just found me a new toy."


End file.
